Rucas:Just For You
by rucasfanfiction
Summary: This is a story about everyone when they are in 9th grade. It has a lot of romance, but also a lot of pain involved. You will find out some deep dark secrets of some of the characters too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Riley's POV: "Oh Lucas, I can't believe we're going to actually do this!"

I squealed.

"Me too Riley!" He responded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Riley's POV:

We started kissing. The way he moved his lips down my neck, my stomach, my body. It was like he had done this all before.

He took his shirt off, and pushed me into my bed. My parents were out of town, so we could do whatever we wanted. He then took my shirt off and we started to make out again. He held my breasts, and then started to softly kiss them. I have to admit, I liked it. "Are you ready?" Lucas asked me in a deep voice. "Go for it." I replied.

He removed my pants, slowly, and then his. Underwear was next. Tonight, I will finally lose my virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lucas' POV

I removed Riley's underwear, along with mine. It was beautiful. "Wow" she said to me. "I know"

I pushed her down and started telling her how beautiful she was. Her breasts, her vagina, her face, everything was beautiful. And that's when everything started falling apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Riley's POV

"Riley, Lucas?! What the hell are you two doing?" Topanga yelled at us. "Mom, please, I can explain" I said back. "I don't want to hear it young lady! Lucas, I thought you were better than this. Get out!" "But mom," "Don't but me, you and I are going to have a serious discussion. "Tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life. I was finally going to do it with Lucas, but my mom caught us. I thought she was going to be gone for the weekend, but apparently I got the date wrong. Thankfully, everything's good now."

"It's alright peaches" Maya replied. "You'll have your moment when you have your moment. Goodnight Riley"

I heard a tapping on my Bay Window shortly after I got off the phone with Maya. It was Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Riley's POV:

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" "I came to finish what we started. Tell your mom you're sleeping over at Maya's and then meet me at the Clock Hotel" "Okay." "Hurry up" ~A moment later at the hotel~ "Let's do this Riley" Lucas said to me. "Okay"

He removed my shirt, my pants, my bra, my underwear. Then I did the same to him, with the exception of the bra. "Let's do this!" I said

His junk was so big. "Give me a blowjob, and I'll do anal with you. "

I gave him one, and he started to cum on me. He also kept his promise, we then did anal. I moaned so loudly, and he seemed so into it too. Slow, fast, he could do both. "I'm so lucky to be doing this with you." I said to him. "Me too"

He kissed me, and I returned the favor. I started at the mouth, and went down to his junk. He put his thing back into me, and I immediately moaned, turning him on. ~the next day at school~

I heard people calling me a whore, a bitch, a sex machine. "I don't know what's going on." I told Maya.

She pulled me into a corner and said,"You have to look at this video Riles."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Maya's POV:

I had to show Riley the video of Riley and Lucas having sex. When she saw who posted it, she just leaned on me and cried her eyes out. The person who posted the video was Ranger Rick. "I'm gonna knock him up against the chin so hard, he'll wish he was never born." "You don't have to do that Maya, it's fine, I'm fine" she told me. "Yes, I do. He hurt you, and no one hurts my best friend. " "Thanks" "Always"

I ran into Farkle later that day and told him what happened. He went to the Bay Window to comfort Riley , while I confronted Lucas. "How could you do that to Riles!?" "I have my reasons Maya" "Oh yeah? What are they?" "Sex. My reason is sex."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lucas' POV

I told Maya I was only with Riley for sex, but that wasn't true. I mean yeah, that was one of the reasons, but she was also smart, goofy, funny, beautiful, the reasons are endless. I guess I didn't have the guts to tell Maya and Riley the truth. "I have to go fix this with Riley, I have made a huge mistake." I said to myself, forgetting that Maya was with me. "Riley?" "What do you want?" She responded through her tears. "I want to apologize and make things right. I love you, I hope you know that. " "Why would you do that? Why would you post something so close and personal to both of us on the Internet?" "I just wanted attention. I've been having a rough last few months." "Really?" She asked putting her head up. I held her in my arms, and then we kissed.

Riley's POV:

We kissed after he apologized. "You, have a lot of explaining to do mister." I said laughing.

I hope you enjoyed the story. I know it was kind of an abrupt ending but I hope u guys liked it. I have an instagram account where I will have new and different stories about Rucas. My name is rucasfanfic .Just for you is on my Instagram page there as well. I will be starting a new story on here and instagram soon.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to follow and like my stories!


End file.
